


I Don't Want Your Pity (I Just Want Somebody Near Me)

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Theres no good way for a child to find out that they cant drown, They both need therapy, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Angst angst angst angst angst angstangstangstangstangstangstangstangstOr...Diego and Luther learn some things about each other





	I Don't Want Your Pity (I Just Want Somebody Near Me)

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU DON’T THINK THAT WAS A SH ITTY THING FOR DAD TO DO!”

“How can I, Diego? He saved my life, I can’t hate him for that.”

One and Two had had many fights, in fact, they had this exact fight before. And honestly, Luther started believing his argument less and less every time. Reginald saved his life, but was it worth it? Who wants to live their life with a monkey body? Certainly not him.

“You should. You really, really should.”

“Don’t pity me, Diego.” He said through gritted teeth. “I don’t WANT YOUR PITY, LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Diego could feel red hot anger and frustration rise up to his ears. He doesn’t pity his brother, he just cares. He had his own share of traumatic experiences with their father. After all, there is no good way to find out that you can’t drown.

But he leaves anyways.

He had researched the effects of social isolation, surprising I know, and found that most of them matched up perfectly with Luther’s behaviours. He also found that he had things to be worried about, like how people who have been isolated can experience hallucinations are more inclined to suicide.

But he leaves anyways.

He realizes that that’s a bad idea soon after though.

So, Diego headed back towards his brother’s room. The hallway was dark, and so was Luther’s room. His door was open, so Diego walked right in.

Luther was laying on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow. Diego had never taken notice of the glass covering the floor from the broken mirror, or how he didn’t have a single short sleeved shirt in his entire closet. It didn’t seem all that important, with the end of the world happening and everything.

“I do hate him,” Luther said, voice muffled by his pillow. “I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!”

Diego put his hand on Luther’s back, in an attempt of comfort. “Me too.”

“I hate what he turned me into, it’s not me!” He lifted his head off the pillow, and turned it towards the broken mirror. “I can’t look at myself anymore. I want to be around you all, but I can’t! At least on the moon there was no judgement, no comparisons, NO DAD!”

Diego started rubbing his shoulder-blade. “Dad sucked. Remember when I found out I can hold my breathe forever? Individual training sucked after that. Well, sucked more than before.”

He noticed how his shoulder tensed when he mentioned individual training. Luther had never mentioned what his training had been like, but he came back with broken bones and pulled muscles, his face streaked red with tears.

“What did he do to you?”

As Luther spilled his guts, Diego felt his soul leave his body. Luther talked about lifting literal tons and recieving unspeakable punishments for daring to cry. He described those punishments with sickening familiarity, leaving Diego to think about all the times he had made fun of how close Luther was to their father. How accurate those comments were.

He thought back to all those times that Luther had pounded on his door in the middle of the night, begging to come in. He thought of all the years that Luther had been left alone with the pedo b a s t e r d!

Luther kept going, ranting about those years he had spent on the moon, how he had ripped into his own skin with his own fingernails. How he had seen all of them, taunting him. ‘Its your own fault, you decided to come here. You decided to go on that mission. You chose to stay in that house.’

At this point, Luther had sat up and was crying, and Diego was full on s o b b i n g. He leaned his forehead onto Luther’s shoulder and hugged him as tight as he possibly could. “I- I’m sorry.”

Luther let out a choked laugh. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t yours either.” Diego leaned back and gripped his brother’s shoulder. “You know that right? What Reginald did to you, it wasn’t your fault.”

It didn’t feel right calling him dad anymore.

Luther took a couple seconds to nod. “I know now.”


End file.
